Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic cameras electronic imaging, fluid flow microscopes, and image processing, and in particular to how these may be combined in various ways to create a small low-power inexpensive flow microscope element for applications in environmental remote telemetry sensing, bioreactor monitoring, and other applications.
The present invention pertains to tomography and 3D imaging, and more specifically to optical tomography for microscopy, cell cytometry, microplate array instrumentation, and other applications.